1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch unit with a clutch hub mounted non-rotatably on a shaft, and has at least two clutch elements that can be brought into frictional engagement with one another for torque transmission, when the clutch unit is actuated by a mechanical actuation device with the help of cable-pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the German published application document DE 28 45 875 A1 a device for rotary-locked connection and separation of a driving force with a driven element is known, which is actuated with the help of a Bowden cable-pull. The release unit of the clutch unit includes a lever shoulder on which, on the one hand, the core of the Bowden cable-pull acts and on the other hand a spring. The release unit includes a sleeve with a steep-pitch thread in which balls are disposed. The counterpart to the steep-pitch thread is provided on a pot-shaped entity in form of bulges. The core of the Bowden cable-pull twists the sleeve relative to a rigidly connected component that is stationary with the engine. By being linked with the component connected firmly and in a stationary manner with the engine, oscillations and vibrations can be transmitted during operation, which can lead to undesired development of noise. Further clutch units in which undesired noise development can occur, are disclosed in these U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,549,976; 3,374,628; 4,310,083; 5,713,446 and 5,947,857.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clutch unit that is simple in design and that can be produced cheaply. Thus, in particular, undesired noise development during the operation of an internal combustion engine, which is equipped with the clutch unit, should be reduced substantially.